LoZ:The Raven's Heart
by RPG Maniac
Summary: This story takes place after Phantom hourglass.Link and the pirates sail with Raven to restore the Raven's Heart,fight against the approaching silence and the Dead Chaos,and bring peace to the Daemon Sea along with some new and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-(Link comes onto spot light) RPG Maniac does not own Zelda or anything related to Nintendo.(Tetra appears on the right side of the stage) She does, however own Alidia, Gazu, Raven, Luke, Zallah, Dusk, and Jason.

RPG Maniac- OK, now on with the show!(Pulls curtains down)

--

The Legend of Zelda: The Raven Heart

Prologue

Our story starts in a cruel, cold kingdom... There lived a young, pale princess, Alidia, who was deeply in love with the golden knight, Gazu... Her landnever stayed peaceful... not since the night of the war began... A woman with rough-like, black hair marched through the castle walls with an army of phantoms following behind her... The kingdom's knights tried to protect their home, but they became part of her army... Along with Gazu who became a Dead Phantom, the leader of all phantoms... The princess was able to split herself andleave the island along with Gazu, but she have forgotten about the sacred Dream Crystal... The woman was able to shatter the crystal and laid a curse over the land... Some of the people became trees, some turned into stone, others carried a seed which gave them a fatal disease... But what became of Gazu and the princess, no one knows...

"AGGGHH!! Oh my god, I'm gonna be late!! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Raven whined as she glared hatefully at Luke then continued," Ugh, doesn't matter now, it's already... 7:55?! See ya this after noon, Luke!" Raven yelled with a piece of toast stuck in her mouth as she ran out of Luke's bomb shop.

"What a strange girl, she is..." Luke mumbled as he watched Raven zooming out the front door with her raven, Zallah, perched on her right shoulder then let out a sigh and said," Oh well, she IS quite dependable." And after that, he closed the door and returned to his regular schedule.

Raven hid behind the bar and took out a colorfully painted, small jar. She pointed it at Zallah and in seconds the four-eyed demon raven was sucked into the jar then closed the lid and ran toward the middle school in a flash before the fifth bong. _Phew... Barely made it..._ she thought to herself then zoomed to the homeroom class.

" Finally! Lunch time, the best time of the day!!" Raven shouted as she ran out of the gloomy school. When she reached the Black Cafe, she saw her best friend since 2nd grade, Dusk.She could see that Dusk still wore her long, jewel-crested, black gown along with her twilit, long hair in a bun. Raven ran up to her and asked," Hi, Dusk!! Wanna eat lunch together, like the usual, here?"

"Hmph. Well THAT is a dumb question!...Yeah, sure, whatever." Dusk replied grimly.

They entered the depressing cafe and took a seat next to a guy wearing a blue jacket, emerald eyes, unruly, brown hair, and thick, black boots, named Jason. He was Dusk's older brother and, from the looks of it, was an ex-treasure hunter. Jason used to be quite a talker, now he acts like someone tore out his tongue. Also, he would always retreat here and have a drink every now and then, but nowadays he drinks even more than usual and would be considered _living_ there! The two girls thought,"What could of happened to Jason??"

After Dusk and Raven had their fill of fresh hot coffee, they left to go to Dusk's home, with unsuspecting Jason running up behind them. Jason was yelling the girls' names until we stopped in our tracks." Hello... ladies...Huff... Puff... Look, I heard you guys talking about... that you wanted to do some sort of... study of the half demons... at the cafe... I... know where you can find... the information of a particular dragoon... I'll help you if... you let me come with you..." Jason said with harsh breath.

The girls exchanged glances then agreed with Jason's deal and arranged a meeting at dark. They met Jason at the docks and asked where they were going. He said that some mysterious island made of pure crystal appeared out of nowhere and that he saw a dragoon making its nest inside. Later on, the three set sail in Jason's steamboat toward the crystallized isle.

Hours passed by slowly as the small vessel chugged along the way. Then suddenly rain clouds began to form, the wind started to howl, the waves became rough, and the rain began to pour. Everyone on the ship became blinded by the rain drops and made it hard for Jason to keep his ship steady. Roars from the distance came near anda dragon flying at rapid speeds flew right into the ship. The first time they were able to dodge it, but the second time it smashed the ship into pieces! Raven was thrown off and sank into the depths of the sea. Then, before she blacked out, Zallah escaped from the magical jar andsomehow returned her to the surface of some island that she has not seen before...

--

Link- This doesn't really seem like a Zelda story...

Me- I'm not at that point yet, Link.

Raven- How could you make THAT happen to me? You're so mean!TT

Me- Oh suck it up, Raven! You're such a drama queen. Anyways...??

(Tingle drops from the ceiling)Tingle- **I WANNA BE INCLUDED!**

All-**NOOOO!!**

(Tetra comes with Kirby's mallet and slams Tingle into the ocean)Tetra- God that guy is SOOO annoying!

Me-Thank you, Miss Tetra! AHEM(Clears throat)--Please review!!(Closes curtains)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-(Curtains rise)Link-Thank you for waiting!Now, RPG Maniac does not own Zelda or anything related to Nintendo.

(Tetra comes in with people cheering her on)Tetra-She does,however,own so far is Raven and Zallah.

RPG Maniac- And in this chapter find out our mysterious villain! So sit back and enjoy yourselves!(Exits stage)

Chapter 1

-------------------------

The pirates, including Link, was at the Kajun Cafe, enjoying the island's food and entertainment... Well, except for one...

Senza was strolling through the Kajun beach thinking about how much he missed out on his home island. _Man, how time flies... Oh well, time can't stand still for anyone. Oh but I do wish somethin' interesting would happen nowadays... _He looked down then something caught his attention. He saw a raven, or possibly a crow, flocking around... a_ girl?! _He ran over to her to see if she was okay. She had black, short hair, wore brown pants, a deep blue T-shirt, and japenesse markings over her arms. He leaned down to check her for any damage and a pulse, but the raven that had five, fiery eyes, if you count the one on the back, kept pecking on him. He was _trying_ to shoo away the bird then it suddenly vanished. Leaving behind only two black feathers. He looked around while scratching his head in confusion then shrugged. He then heaved the unconscious girl on his back to the pirate ship.

Niko greeted Senza with a confused look when he waltzed in with a girl over his shoulder and asked,"Hey, what's with the girl, Senza?"

Senza replied,"Yeah, well I saw her on the shoreline unconscious with some _black_ bird snatching at her, or somethin'. And I think it'd be better if I got her before some monster got to her first."he set the girl on Tetra's sofa,"Don't worry, Niko. As soon as she gets up we'll take her home, if she lives here that is. If not, I'll come up with somethin'"

Senza decided that he might as well stay on the ship with Niko considering that it would be dawn by the time he got to the cafe. He studied the girl for the whole time to see if he'll somehow the side of the wall then realized the flower- painted jar on the floor. The lid popped off then black smoke came out and appeared as the same bird he saw on the shoreline. He started to swat away the demon until it hit the floor.

Senza raised his foot to crush the small, black bird, but then he stopped. The raven got up and squawked which sounded like words,"Aiyyyeee!!!!!! HEY, just because I'm in my_ demon_ form doesn't mean you can go on stepping all over me! Besides,what did _I _ever do to you that was so bad, hmm?!?"

Niko came running upstairs asking,"Hey, Senza, what's with the ruck--ACK!" Niko yelped in surprise when he saw the four-eyed demon bird.

The raven shook its head, got up flapping wildly, and started to explain to the two pirates,"Look, I know I _look_ evil, but I am actually a mere servant for the girl you found... My name is Zallah, Jallah's sister, but don't let that fool you, and that girl lying on the couch is Raven, my master. Now, let me explain, I was the servant for the raven princess, Nalida, until that enchantress came in with that Phantom army of hers. Her name is... Majora... Long ago, she ruled an ancient tribe with her black magic... Anyone who refused to obey her cruel rules, was to become a phantom or beheaded. Then later on, a group of sorcerers sealed her and her magic away in a heart-shaped mask... Knowing that if the mask were to be worn by someone, they wouldn't be able to handle the power and it would take over their mind and body, but sadly the mask couldn't be destroyed for they feared that the seal would be broken, so they handed the mask down to the protectors to make sure that it doesn't fall in the wrong hands and its powers be unleashed... That ended all in Termina, when it was stolen by an imp, Skull kid. It was probably when the Hero of Time destroyed the mask... Anyway, when Majora came to the raven kingdom, I was torn in two pieces and became what I am now. The only way to stop her is if The Seven Unloved Gems and The Hearts of Dawn came together to make up the Raven's Heart, the other half that is needed to restore Princess Nalida, and defeat Majora once and for all! But... Sadly, when Majora came to the kingdom she destroyed the Raven's Heart and sealed away the dragoon sages who made it up, and I don't know where they are! And without them Majora will surely be able to bring forth the Silence..."

Senza then asked,"So how can we find them before that happens?... Hmm,you know, come to think of it, I think I've heard somethin' like that story of yours from my grandma when I was young. There was somethin' about a book called The Book of Legends, rings a bell?"

Zallah looked up and said excitedly," Why, yes! It does! I think it's in Saturn's Temple which should be sunken just north of Kajun! And if my memory serves me right, this is Kajun, correct?" both pirates nodded,"Excellent! So as soon as Raven wakes up we'll look for it. The center of my eye on my back will red if we're near anything we're looking for and blue if not. Simple, right?"

Tetra along with the other pirates came in. Tetra noticed that both Niko and Senza were in her room which made her furious. "Now, who just gave you permission to come in my room?!"Tetra glanced at the couch and noticed Raven who stirred up when she heard her scream. This made Tetra even more angry and she yelled," Who and why is that kid sleeping in MY room?!"

Zallah flew over to Raven's side and said with glee,"Oh, Raven! You finally woke up!"she turned her attention toward the pirates,"Now we can look for Saturn's Temple and get The Book of Legends!"

When Tetra looked at Zallah she started asking in her harsh tone what was going on. Senza and Niko tried their best to calm her down and explain, but they failed miserably. Zallah then thought _Wow... At this rate, Majora's plans will be accomplished..._sigh_... Guess I better explain for the pathetic sailors._"Excuse me, miss. But please allow me to explain..."

Raven, Tetra, and the pirates behind her gapped at Zallah's story and all murmuring _wow_. They were all clear on the plan and Tetra decided to give them some help. And so they went to search the sunken temple that was, like Zallah said, north of Kajun. With a northern wind that Link, Tetra's first mate, made, they were off!

--------------------------------------------------------------

(On stage) Link-Hey I was barely in this chapter!

RPG Maniac- That's because the main character of this chapter is Senza.

Senza-Sweet. Heh Heh sorry there Link. So who's gonna be the main character in the next chapter?

RPG Maniac- I guess it'll go back to Raven. Anyways the next one is gonna include my first dungeon created. YAY!!!(Does the happy dance)

(Tetra comes in with a coffee mug in hand)Tetra- Hey let's wrap this up before the wanna-be-fairy shows up.

All- Agreed.

(Tingle peeps outside and spots Tetra)Tingle-Eek!

(Tetra sees Tingle and takes the Hammer from SSBM)

(Laughs at the sight)RPG Maniac- Anyways, while Tetra beats up Tingle, please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer) RPG- Yeah, Link in the bathroom so I have to do the disclaimer(sigh). AHEM, I do not own Zelda or anything related to Nintendo. So please DON'T sue me for ANYTHING!!

(Spotlight shines on Tetra)Tetra- She DOES own Raven and Zallah.

(Link comes running in with some left over toilet paper clinging on his left boot)Link-RPG Mani--

(Tetra and me cuts Link off)Both-We already handled that.

RPG- I swear, you seriously need to lay off the sauce or somethin'.

Link- You're so mean to me.sniff

* * *

RPG- Life is mean! Get over it. Yeah, I know it's been a long time, but on with the chapter.

**Saturn's Temple**

Zallah was perched on the end of the ship's bow, not showing any sign that they were close. Everyone was at their stations on deck while Raven stared into space, sitting on the masts. Zallah's eye became red as rubies and rapidly flew up in the air, squawking," AHHH!! I'm picking up a trail of the Garos! It's here! It's here!"

Everyone on deck went to the sides from the pirate ship looking for signs of anything. Gonzo glared down to Zallah and yelled,"You must be out of your mind, yeah?! I see nothing, but the ocean!"

Raven snapped out of her trance when she heard Gonzo yell. She jumped onto deck to see where they were. Raven looked into the ocean while Zallah and Gonzo were fighting, then suddenly an idea hit her.

"Maybe there's a song or something that would make the temple rise from the sea... Zallah, you've been here longer than any of us so do you know?"Raven asked nervously.

Zallah glanced at me in surprise and responded swiftly," Oh my, yes! The Saturn's Temple was known to be a sacred place to the raven tribe! Everyone that was in or worked for the royal family were to know the song that was used to enter!... I guess it just slipped out of my mind... Heh, heh,"she laughed nervously then continued,"... I think I still remember the song, though..."

As she whistled,it seemed as though time and space were absorbed into the song, then suddenly... A huge palace climbed its way above the roaring waves. There was pillars that were lined by the bridge in front that stood statues of people garbed in blood-shed raven feathers and indescribable markings on the temple's walls. The pirate crew gaped at the majestic, ancient temple as the light surrounded it burst into scattered _lunar lights_.

The docked over the side of the bridge of the entrance to the huge temple. Among the raven statues lined up against the bridge were people in blood-stained, brown robes that vanished off inside the temple itself. Tetra was the first to climb off her pirate ship, followed by Link, and Raven with Zallah perched on her right shoulder. " C'mon! Let's get this so-called Book of Legends!" Tetra rushed them.

(Inside Saturn Temple)

"Woah! Man this place is big and fancy-like! Where do we start looking?"Link asked with widened eyes of astonishment.

"Hmm... My memory tis a bit...fuzzy... But, anyhow, I know this place quite well! I believe we should just go straight ahead to the altar, but remember... This place is swarming with the blood thirsty Garo, so be careful." Zallah warned.

They nodded in agreement and continued through the first door in the center. The place was huge with raven markings carved on the walls, vines growing from the ceiling and doors, and five statues clad in black feathers - no doubt was this the altar- but something out of place stood in the middle... It was a Garo that held a bloody, smugged dagger. The pirates could flee for their lives, but not without letting it notice so the only option was to fight it. They jumped down off the cliff that towered over the main room and confronted the red eyed Garo. After several slashes from Link's sword, he was down on the ground.

"A-amazing! My time is nigh so allow me to pass off the information to retrieve what you seek... There are three slots for the three stones- emerald, sapphire, and ruby- that will open the door. Since you've bested me I shall leave behind the stone I hold... To die without a corpse is the way of the Garo. May beliefs and disbeliefs follow you throughout your time." the Garo informed with his last words and burst into green flames, leaving behind an emerald.

Tetra picked up the gem then a red door appeared on the bottom of their feet. She first examined the stone before inserting it in its socket. When she did the door changed to green like the emerald and somehow, unlocked the door on the left. They went through the door, but unlike the over room, it had water everywhere, even the bridge was covered by water that reached up to everyone's waist. Piranhas jumped out of the water, trying to get a nip on whatever was made out of meat. Finally they reached the door on the other end barely in one piece. They shook off the meat-eating fish that clinged on them and continued their search.

The room they entered was quite similar to the last one but the statues were garbed in scales and fins and the Garo was now dressed in a blue cloak. Once again, Link defeated him without a sweat and he said almost the exact thing, but with different info."Even if you do succeed getting to the true altar, you would have to fight the heir of the Garo."He burst into blue flames and left behind a sapphire. Tetra shoved it into the pocket of her vest and continued through the now unlocked door.

This time the room was red and had flames covering partially of the room, leaving a zig-zag bridge. Red bubbles kept bouncing of the sinking bridge, it was either cross it now or never. The bridge almost was completely sunk in the steaming lava, but miraculously they survived. Only Link remained on fire and was running around in circles screaming in his high-pitched voice. He finally was able to kick the flames off the noticed that the room was exactly like the other two except the statues were in rock-like armor and the Garo was dressed in red.

For the third time, Link defeated him and he said the same thing with different info." The heir is quite known for her amazing shape shifting into dark creatures. If you wish to defeat her, you must use the opposite power against her. Do you wield that power, swordsman?" he informed. Then, like the others, he burst into red flames and left behind a ruby. Tetra took it then suddenly was swallowed in a ray of light and transported back to the earlier room. They inserted the stones from the order they found them that changed the door back to red. It started to sink through the floor and Zallah quickly said,"Hurry! Get on!"

They did as she said then entered another room that had an altar in the middle of the room that was surrounded by a lake of blood. Raven ran up the steps but was knocked down by a woman in a black, crystal frock." Oh-HO! What do we have here? Three kids and a demon raven trying to snatch the book. If you want it so badly, you must go through me!" she challenged as she lifted in the air and black mist formed over her, transforming her into a miniature black dragon with a diamond embraced on her head.

Unlike the Garos, when Link tried to make contact with his sword, he was swiftly knocked back into the pool of blood. Finally the quiet girl, Raven, reminded them," Don't you remember the ruby Garo's words? If her forms are filled with dark energy, we have to use the very opposite of energy—light! You still have your light arrows, Miss Tetra?"

Tetra dug in her pockets and pulled out the arrows she took from Link from their last adventure. Aiming and shooting at the diamond of their unknown enemy, she finally struck a bullseye. The dragon fell to the ground paralyzed while Link was able to slice her. After several times of repeating the process, Raven's chest began to glow, revealing a crystallized flower. She lift it above her head, chanting in a foreign language, and then a huge explosion of twilight spread throughout the temple.

The dragon was reverted back to her original form. Extremely frustrated and embarrassed, she yelled," H-how is this even possible?! The great and all powerful ruler of the ancient tribe the Garo... Lost to a couple of kids?! Grr... You haven't heard the last of Karia! Grrr..." With a twirl, she vanished and left a thick, fat book behind- The Book of Legends! Raven took hold of the decript, historical book then somehow everyone was right back outside of the temple. With the book in their hands, all the stories will come together...

RPG- Finally, I'm finished with another chapter!

Link-Errr... Did you have to leave off with a cliffhanger?

RPG- What? Lots of good books I've read do the same!

Tetra- Whatever, RPG...

(Tingle runs up to RPG and begs)Tingle-**PLEASE!**Let me in the story!!Plz plz plz!

RPG(sighs)- If I let you in, would you please, for the love of Nayru, go away?

Tingle- Yes!

RPG- Fine... But only one part and that's final! And if you start to complain we're gonna have a beat-off! Wouldn't that be fun?

Everyone(except Tingle)- YEEESSS!!

Tingle(gulps)- Very well...

Raven & Zallah- Please review and no flamers!


End file.
